Mon Royaume englouti
by Elencirya
Summary: Le roi Ar-Pharazon raconte la Chute de Numenor, depuis le royaume des morts... Ceci est une song-fic, qui répond au 17e défi du Poney Fringant, à partir de la chanson "Beneath the Waves" de Battlelore.


Ce one-shot est une réponse au 17e défi du Poney Fringant : une song-fic! J'ai alors décidé de raconter par le point de vue du roi Ar-Pharazôn la Chute de Numenor, le tout accompagné d'une chanson de Battlelore, groupe de metal finlandais passionné de Tolkien... La chanson s'appelle "Beneath the Waves", et je dois avouer que ses paroles collent directement à l'histoire que je vais raconter, ça tombait drôlement bien! Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil sur youtube pour voir ce que ça donne!  
Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique, j'ai tenté de les traduire en français pour les moins anglophones d'entre-vous. Pour mieux les insérer dans mon histoire, j'ai souvent du inverser l'ordre des paroles de la chanson...

DISCLAIMER :le monde créé par J.R.R. Tolkien ne m'appartient pas, ni la chanson "Beneath the Waves" de Battlelore!

**Mon Royaume Englouti**

Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, qui ère tristement dans les sombres cavernes de Mandos. Une ombre parmi tant d'autres, anonyme, oubliée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, je ne compte plus les siècles écoulés depuis ma mort. Il ne me reste plus que mon âme – et mes souvenirs… Ma vie ne fut guère glorieuse. Pourtant on m'a adulé, on m'a vénéré : j'étais un roi de Numenor autrefois, un grand roi : on m'appelait Ar-Pharazôn le Doré, j'ai usurpé le trône à ma cousine sous le nom de Tar-Calion, un nom elfique que personne n'a jamais employé...

J'ai fait une erreur fatale : j'ai vaincu mon pire ennemi, du moins l'ai-je cru, puisque Sauron s'est rendu à moi. Et je l'ai ramené à Numenor comme otage, pour bien faire comprendre aux Hommes des Terres du Milieu que c'était bel et bien moi le Roi de Hommes, et nul autre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point cet ennemi avait le mal dans son sang…

Dans mon aveuglement et mon désir sans cesse décuplé de gloires nouvelles, j'en ai fait mon plus proche conseiller. C'est qu'il savait tellement de choses, des choses dont les Valar se gardaient bien de nous informer, se contentant d'avoir institué à mes ancêtres cet Interdit : aucun Humain ne devait jamais prendre la Mer en direction des Terres Immortelles, telle faveur nous était strictement interdite. Il m'a persuadé que son maître à lui, Melkor, me rendrait plus fort même que les Valar et me permettrait de conquérir d'innombrables terres…

La majorité de mon peuple m'a suivi dans ces idées délirantes, il faut dire que l'amertume envers cet Interdit des Valar pesait sur le cœur des Numénoréens depuis bien des générations. Seules quelques grandes familles ont résisté… Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour m'arrêter. Je suis devenu un abominable tyran, soumis sans le savoir à la volonté de Sauron – et du sinistre Morgoth à travers lui. Mais tout ce que j'avais obtenu ne m'éloignait pas du destin de tout Homme : la mort, qui inéluctablement se rapprochait. C'est alors que Sauron m'a affirmé que les Valar se gardaient égoïstement le royaume immortel, et avaient institué un Interdit pour ne jamais avoir à le partager avec les Hommes. Mais rien ne doit être refusé aux grands rois…

C'est ainsi que je pris cette décision insensée : j'allais envahir les Terres Immortelles, faire la guerre aux Valar, les vaincre et conquérir l'immortalité ! De sombres présages précédaient notre départ : les Valar m'avertissaient de ma folie en déclenchant de terribles orages sur Numenor. Rien n'y fit : ma flotte se mit en route, affrontant les éléments…

_Under the storm, shone the noble colours (__Sous la tempête, brillaient les nobles couleurs)__  
Lords of the oceans from the Western shores (__Seigneurs des océans, depuis les rivages de l'Ouest)__  
The Golden King in eternal valour (__Le Roi Doré, dans son éternelle valeur)__  
"Master the seas", in their blood forever (__"Maître des Mers", pour toujours dans leur sang)__  
_

J'allais vaincre, j'en étais tellement persuadé ! Plus rien ni personne ne pouvait me résister…

_We have to go and seek the truth (Nous devons partir et chercher la vérité)  
Falling tears for my delirium (Des larmes versées pour mon délire)  
It is not a dream, the glorious land (Ce n'est pas un rêve, cette glorieuse terre)  
In a palm of my hand (Dans la paume de ma main)  
_

Mais ma présomption fut bien vaine… Mon rêve d'immortalité se brisa brutalement, et la vérité des Valar fut bien amère : l'océan se précipita dans un gouffre surnaturel, et l'ensemble de ma flotte fut aspirée dans ce tourbillon démentiel, pour être engloutie à jamais sous les eaux. J'étais presque arrivé…

The original sins, curse of Man (Ce péché original, malédiction de l'Homme)  
Forbidden course, drowning their stand (La route interdite, qui noie leur position)

Pourtant, bien que je sentis la mort s'emparer de moi, je me sentis soulevé hors des flots par une puissance invisible. Elle me murmura à l'oreille que je devais contempler l'ampleur de la désolation qu'allait connaître Numenor par ma faute… Et par je ne sais quelle magie, je vis tout ! Ce gigantesque aigle sombre envoyé par Manwë, qui apportait avec lui sur les Numénoréens terrorisés un flot interminable et d'une puissance incalculable…

_Port city, once healthy and fair (__La cite portuaire, autrefois saine et belle)__  
Set in doom by cancer and plague (Plongée dans la ruine par le fléau,)  
Leeches and black water (Les sangsues et l'eau noire…)  
_  
Et les éléments semblèrent se liguer contre ce malheureux royaume qui n'avait fait que se plier au joug d'un tyran – lui-même dominé par une créature démoniaque. La terre trembla monstrueusement, les eaux ravagèrent tout sur leur passage, toute la puissance des Dieux s'unit pour détruire l'île de Numenor toute entière, et en effacer à jamais le souvenir…

_Furious swells tore the soil apart (Des lames furieuses déchirèrent la terre)  
The broken ban, wrath of the Gods (L'interdit brisé, la colère des Dieux)  
Quakes and fire crumble the realm (Les séismes et le feu émiettèrent le royaume)  
The false kingdom, under the sea (Ce faux règne, sous la mer)  
_

C'était fini… Les derniers cris se sont tus, les derniers feux ont disparu sous les flots furieux qui reprenaient difficilement une forme normale. L'Aigle s'en était allé, Numenor avait totalement disparu…

_Unlearn the madness, forget the sea (Désapprendre la folie, oublier la mer)  
It is just a dream, beneath the waves (Ce n'est qu'un rêve, au-dessous des vagues)  
_  
J'étais toujours en train de contempler l'étendue de ce désastre, lorsque la puissance qui me retenait – qui s'avérait être la Maïa Uinen – me relâcha doucement, pour m'abandonner à une mort certaine, en sombrant au milieu des flots encore tumultueux. Je me sentis couler, et pendant que la Mort, cette fois, m'emmenait définitivement, j'entendis une voix étrange résonner dans mon esprit, solennelle, immatérielle :

_You have been betrayed - Led astray (Tu as été trahi – égaré)  
Guided to leave - You sail away (Conduit à partir – Tu y es allé)  
By your own greed, beneath the waves (Par ta propre cupidité, au-dessous des vagues)  
_

**Fin**


End file.
